1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel thiophenyl thioacrylate and thiophenyl thiomethacrylate monomers, polymers thereof, and optical components containing these polymers. This invention further relates to a process for preparing these and similar monomers and to novel intermediates useful in this process.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
Optical components, such as lenses, prisms, and light guides are known in the art. Materials used for making optical components preferably are colorless and transparent. It is also desirable that these materials have a high refractive index. In the case of lenses, the use of high refractive index materials makes possible the use of thinner lenses having the same focal length as thicker lenses made of materials with a lower refractive index. The use of thinner lenses decreases the volume of space required by the lens within an optical assembly. The manufacture of thinner lenses requires less material, which constitutes a potential savings to the manufacturer. High refractive index materials have also been shown to be desirable in light guides as noted in U.S. Pat. No. 3,809,686.
U.K. Patent Application GB No. 2,093,834 A discloses photopolymerizable thioacrylate monomers useful in preparing polymers and copolymers having a refractive index greater than 1.6. The use of polymers having a substantially higher refractive index (over 1.7) in optical components would make possible the use of optical components which are considerably thinner than conventionally prepared components. It is thus seen that substantially transparent polymers of high refractive indices are desirable for use in optical components.